Love Me Babe
by ayesay
Summary: Sworn enemies since 4th grade, Inuyasha and Kagome get paired up for their junior fieldtrip to Sasuke Ranch and Fluffy as their chaperone. With hormones flaring and truth or dare can these two fall in love? Inu/Kag DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**.:Love Me Babe:.**

_**DISCLAIMER-**__ I own, but I can write stories too right?_

_**Akira Mai:**__ Ahem! This idea just came to my head when I was racking my brain for some story plots. And here it is! Well it kind of just popped into my brain. OK there might be OOCness so let me explain ze characters::_

_**Inuyasha:**__ loud, curses a lot (of course), sexiest __hanyou__ on the planet, loves Kagome but doesn't know it, obnoxious, arrogant, over exaggerative, hot as hell, hot body (like you're so happy you have a seizure)_

_**Kagome: **__loud, quiet at some times, shy, beautiful, loves Inuyasha but doesn't know it, has tons of guys in love with her ((cough) Inuyasha (cough) Koga (cough) Hojo), sensitive, likes to fantasize Inuyasha neked (ahhh… that's the shit right there)_

_**Sesshy:**__ Quiet, walks silently, drop dead gorgeous, mean to Inu, hot body (like OMG! And then you faint and fly off to heaven), long sexy hair, sometimes talks in third person about himself, sexiest __demon__ on the planet_

_**Kikyo-**__ how she is in the anime_

**CHAPPIE 1- Oh My Gawd!**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror of her room. She was wearing a white tank-top and shorts with white flip-flops. "Kagome you look great," she said to herself. She looked at her clock. "time to go." she grabbed her car keys and went downstairs.

The smell of bacon and eggs filled Kagome's nose. "Mom, I swear Kagome's gaining weight, shes making the house shake," Souta said loud enough for his sister to hear. "aaaaahhhhhh! Help me! I'm being attacked by the elephant," he yelled as Kagome gave him a noogie. "Souta, hurry up and finish your eggs or you're going to be late for the bus," Mrs. Higurashi said as she washed the dishes.

"I really wanna eat breakfast but I wanna get to school early," Kagome said as she kissed her mom on the cheek ruffled Souta's hair and went outside to her Honda.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"GAAHH!! Oh crap I forgot my combination," Kagome muttered as she kicked her locker. "owww, mother fu-" "Hey Kaggie, what's up?" Sango asked her frustrated friend. "damn locker wont open," Kagome said glaring at the locker. "here let me help," Sango muttered. She put the combination in and it opened. Kagome looked at her in awe.

"you really are a life saver," Kagome said with her mouth hanging open. "OK remember this, 41-1-9," Sango said grabbing a sharpie from the locker and writing the combination on Kagome's palm. Sango looked at her patronizingly.

"yeah, yeah, yeah I got it. Geez laweez Sango. You need a boyfriend," Sango blushed. "who do you have in mind then?" she squeaked. "well number one on the list is Miroku…" Kagome trailed off and her eyes went wide. Sango turned around to see what her friend was staring at. "holy mother of pocky, the hottie just stepped in," she muttered.

Sesshoumaru Taisho, high school senior just walked in with extreme grace. The whole hall went quiet as he seemed to be walking in slow motion. A freshman waved at him but he just gave her an emotionless look. She gasped and nearly fainted. EVERYONE was looking at him.

He was wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt with sagging jeans. The top two buttons on his shirt were left undone showing a chiseled chest. His long silvery hair swung back and forth with every graceful step he took. His golden eyes shimmered in boredom… until he saw Kagome. His turned into amusement. But he didn't smile. Because of course the kind of guy that he was, he had to keep up his reputation.

The only person that could read his expressions was Kagome. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled. They knew that look, he was thinking of Kagome. THAT was the ONLY expression Sango could read.

He walked toward Kagome as her and Sango stared at him in complete awe. The moment he stopped walking the whole hallway filled with chatter. "Hi Kagome," he said in his smooth deep voice. He nodded towards Sango and she waved even though he was a couple feet away from her and like six inches from Kagome.

"hey," Kagome muttered as he leaned on the locker next to hers which happened to be Sango's. She inhaled his cologne and nearly fainted. He was wearing one of her favorites from the Taisho line. "so have you talked to Sayomi yet?" she asked him as she looked for her history book.

Sayomi was Sesshoumaru's girlfriend for three years until she moved to Paris for her dancing school.

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment until he said, "we broke up." Kagome and Sango gasped. "but we liked her," Sango whined. "I couldn't stand the long distance relationship so I called her and broke it off," he said softly with a faraway look in his eyes. "I really liked her. She was sweet… stupid… history…book…and…nice…get…out!…and had my shoe size," Kagome said as she struggled with her book.

Sesshoumaru and Sango looked at the struggling teenager and decided to not help her but watch.

"AHA! Finally I got you! You thought you could hide from me didn't you?" Kagome said.

"yeah well thanks for keeping me company girls I gotta get to class now," Sesshoumaru said waving to the girls and walking off. "Kaggie, I still cant believe that you're friends with him," Sango said shaking her head as they walked to history. "I cant either," Kagome said smiling to herself.

She had been friends with him since 4th grade. He had always been nice to her, the only boy that was closest to her. She was the only girl closest to him. Not even Sayomi or his mom were as close as her. She was the only person he told his secrets to. He never told Sayomi OR his mom his secrets.

Sure everyone thought he was a cold, emotionless, sexy demon, that was his false personality and Kagome and his family were the only people that knew why he acted like that around other people. He used to always be fun and happy and joking until the incident. He only changed to his real, normal happy side when he was around Kagome. No one knew how Kagome and him have been best friends for seven years except for themselves.

This is what it looked like to most people:

Kagome Higurashi- sweet loud innocent girl

Sesshoumaru Taisho- mean quiet not so innocent guy

BEST FRIENDS- ?????????????? How did that happen?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome and Sango walked into Miss. Kaede's history class. Airplanes flying all over the place, kids sitting on desks, kids dealing drugs (kidding!). Kagome and Sango walked over to Miroku's desk. "why hello ladies," he said sweetly. "hello Miroku," Kagome said and gave him a dazzling smile. He looked at Sango but all she did was glare at him.

"Oi, Miroku!"

Kagome's smile faded quickly.

"Hello Inuyasha! Come on over here," Miroku said waving him over. "Why the hell did you do that?!!" Kagome whispered, trying not to strangle the lecher. Inuyasha walked over to them acting high and mighty.

"Wench," he nodded to Kagome. "Wench's follower," he nodded to Sango. "Inuyasha you really remind me of a dog," Kagome said through clenched teeth. "Is that so wench?"

"Yes it is. YOU see. YOU follow people too. YOU follow Sesshoumaru around like a lost puppy."

"you little whore, are you still-"

"alright students get to your seats! I have something very important to say," Miss. Kaede yelled as she stood up from her chair. Everyone scattered to their desks. "now your parents have already been informed about this so no need for permission slips," she explained.

A kid yelled, "what are we doing?!" "we are going to Sasuke Ranch for the Junior Fieldtrip," Mss. Kaede said suddenly looking tired. All the girls gasped.

Sasuke Ranch was the best and most expensive vacation spot in Japan and they were going there for the Junior Fieldtrip which meant they _had_ to go.

"yeah, yeah, yeah OOH-AHH all you want you'll be paired up boy/girl and the pair will share a cabin-" the class interrupted in 'oh yeahs!' and 'oh gods!' "as I was saying, this will be a two week summer fieldtrip for all the juniors of my class. And there'll be senior chaperones there to stay in each cabin," Miss. Kaede explained.

All the girls cheered. "Now let me announce the pairs: (I'm only saying the important pairs) Koga and Rin, Sango and Hojo, Miroku and Kikyo, Kagome and Inu-"

"WHAT!!?" came two angry voices. "there is no fucking way I'm pairing up with that _bitch!_." "Inuyasha! Watch your language!" "I am not pairing up with that _mutt!" _" you two will have to live with it."

"now the chaperones: (important pairs w/chaperones) Koga and Rin- Kagura, Sango and Hojo- Naraku, Miroku and Kikyo- Kanna, Kagome and Inuyasha- Sesshoumaru," "YAY!" "oh shit, I get two of the worst people on earth!"

**END CHAPPIE**

_**Akira Mai-**__ did you like it? I know it has a bad title and Fluffy is a bit OOC. If you have any questions, just ask._

_**Inu-**__ well I gotta say something, I hated it_

_**Akira- **__I didn't ask for your opinion though_

_**Inu- **__Keh_

_**Kags- **__well I loved it, me and Fluffy are BFFs that's a dream come true_

_**San- **__well at least you didn't get paired with Hobo_

_**Mir- **__or Kinkyhoe_

_**Inu- **__or Kagome_

_**Kags- **__excuse me!_

_**Inu- **__you are excused_

_**Kags- **__well at least I don't turn human every new moon or full moon or whatever!_

_**Inu- **__it doesn't matter cuz you __**are**__ human_

_**Kags- **__…………_

_**Inu- **__that's what I thought_

_**Akira- **__Inuyasha, I'm on a journey to torture you so be prepared_

_**Inu- **__Keh_

_**Kags- **__Kagome, Fluffy. Fluffy, Kagome. Kagome-_

_**San- **__KAGOME!!_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**.: Love Me Babe:.**

**DISCLAIMER-**_no own age whatsoever. Besides some stuff but that's different._

**Akira Mai- **_Finally!! I get to update after so long! I was thinking that I would lose some of my readers but hopefully I didn't. Anyway, here's a new chappie of __**LOVE ME BABE**__. Readers._

_**Inu- **__jeez took you long enough. I swear everyone was frickin waiting for your update._

_**Kags- **__Well at least she IS updating. _

_**Akira- **__yeahhhh, see there's someone on my side._

_**San- **__Well I'm glad she's updating!!! I wanna see how it ends… Err I mean, how it goes…_

_**Akira- **__Anyways. Thanks for sticking to my story even though there's not much. Yet._

**

* * *

**

**Chappie 2- NO WAY!**

Buyo happily lounged on Kagome's bed playing with a stray string. Sun was shining through the wide open window and birds chirping from here to there. All is good. A bird slowly walked on the window ceil and Buyo perked his ears to the noise. A soft pitter patter could be heard from its feet.

"NO WAY!!! I AM NOT GOING TO BE HIS PARTNER!!!" Kagome stormed into her room with Sango trailing behind. "awww come on Kaggie. Its not that bad. At least you have Sesshy." Kagome looked happy for a moment until her face turned to outrage.

"So what if Sesshy is going to be the chaperone. Inuyasha is going to be around and I don't want to be around when he is. Its already bad enough and now I have to be his partner for two weeks!" Kagome wailed as she furiously pulled out her suitcase from on top of her closet.

"Why do we even have to be boy girl partners anyway? I mean it used to always be girls in one room and guys in another."

"Let me explain this to you Kaggie. Ever since junior high when us kids have gone to fieldtrips where we had to stay in rooms the guys always got caught trying to sneak off to the girls. And I guess the principal got so fed up with it she decided to put boys and girls together." Sango explained as she acted smarty smarty.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING SANGO!!" Kagome's sudden yell made Buyo jump and he scampered out the door hissing. Sango leaned back in the bean bag chair she was sitting on. _-you got mail-_ came Kagome's computer. She walked over and sat on the computer chair. Sango walked over and leaned on the desk. "Who is it from?" she asked.

"_HottWolff,_" Kagome said the name as if it was poison. (_a/n_: _now of course that name is easy to tell who that is. That name is so gay! I couldn't think of anything else though lol_) she clicked on the read button and medium sized letters decorated with hearts on them popped up.

_Dear Kagome my little flower,_

_I miss you so dearly and I hope I see you soon. I just heard that you broke up with Inuyasha-_

"Hey! Kaggie! I was reading that!" Sango looked at her BFFL with glaring eyes. Kagome was turned around with her back to the monitor gagging. "Where the hell did he hear _that _from!" her voice sounded muffled against her sweater. "Put it back up I wanna read it."

_And I just wanted you to know that I will always be there for you if you need me. Inuyasha is a little jack ass and he deserves to be punished. Look I heard that Sesshomaru is after you too. Please be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt again like how _**he**_ hurt you. (a/n: hmmm, who is HE? Certainly not Inuyasha or Sesshy or even Hobo! Who could it be?) I know you can look after yourself but you know how I am. I'll be coming to fetch you. Oh yeah, don't you have that junior fieldtrip thing? Cuz if you do, I'll go fetch you wherever you're going. I hope you know, I'm single and maybe we can get together when I get over there…_

_See you soon!_

_-Love,_

_Koga your one and only lover that will always love you forever._

_P.S- Ayame said that she hates you and hopes you will go to hell. I LOVE YOU._

By now both girls were sitting there in shock. Both with their eyes wide open mouths gaping. "He's coming to _**FETCH **_me?!?!" Kagome finally said. "_**FETCH? FETCH? FETCH?!!**_" "Kaggie calm down. All you have to do is tell him that there is no fieldtrip and that you're going to Australia for two weeks to visit your cousin or something," Sango said soothingly. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN HE THOUGHT INUYASHA AND I WERE DATING AND THEN BROKE UP!! I HAVE NO REASON TO CALM DOWN! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HE"S GOING TO **FETCH** ME!"

Sango took another step back and looked at Kagome. Her eyes were wide with anger and she was breathing heavily. "Umm Kaggie I know it's a bad time to say this but, can we go to the mall cuz like you know how they say that there's hot guys over at the ranch and like I need some…new…clothes…" Sango said slowly as if she was choosing her words so Kagome wouldn't go berserk again.

Kagome looked at her with emotionless eyes. "We don't have to go if you don't want to." Sango's voice sounded like she was scared out of her 17 years of life. Her best friend looked back at her with that look that Sesshy gives other people. (scary)

Downstairs, the slamming of the front door and a loud voice interrupted the girls' staring contest.

"Yeah mom and I dodged that number 3 and SWISH! I scored three points! Everyone including Aya cheered," Souta said ecstatically unaware that Mrs. Higurashi wasn't even listening.

"Who's Aya?" Sango asked. "Her name is really Ayaisha Takumoto but we call her Aya, of course. Yeah and she's Souta's girlfriend," Kagome explained in a monotone voice. (_a/n: I know Souta is too young but I'm making him older so he's going to be in like eighth grade weird for an eighth grader to say this stuff but oh well…)_

Sango looked at Kagome again and saw that she was still angry in her eyes like she wanted to kill two certain people… "I really hate Inuyasha but I am really close to Sesshy, isn't that weird?" Kagome still in her monotone voice asked. "Yeah I guess it is. But don't ya think that Sesshy would be a better friend than Inuyasha?"

… … … … …

Somewhere in Japan a hot sexy demon was lounging out by his family's pool.

"whoa, I just felt a shiver down my spine like someone was talking about me," this certain sexy demon said.

And at the same time, his sexy hanyou brother said that too but he was not lounging, he was eating ramen, of course… And reading a sports magazine.

… … … … …

"Kaggie, did you know that Hobo is going to ask you out at the fieldtrip?" Sango asked her friend as she looked up from her cell. "idc." Kagome was still sulking around the room. Every so often a message from Koga would pop up and Kagome would delete it without even reading it.

-_you got mail-_ came for the thousandth time that day. Muttering a few obscenities under her breath about Koga, Kagome walked to her computer desk. "Koga?"

"No, its from _Mighty Fluffy." _Kagome actually sounded happy. Inuyasha made Sesshy's myspace so yeah, and he never had the 'time' to change the name. Sango shot over to the desk immediately. "hurry up I wanna read it," she said way to fast for to Kagome to understand. So she took her time in moving the clicky thingy to the read button.

_hey pretty lady (_I just had to put that LMAO)_ I just found out that you were that thing's partner for the fieldtrip and that I was your guys' chaperone and man was I pissed about that Inudog part… DAMN!_

Kagome and Sango laughed merrily. "Hee ha, I'm so-ha-glad I actually-ha-know-ha-him," Kagome chortled. "Oh man was that funnnnnnny!!" Sango laughed. Suddenly Kagome stood up and grabbed Sango's hand. "Kaggie what are… aaahh!" Sango yelled as she was pulled down the stairs by Kagome.

They were halfway out the door when Mrs. Higurashi said something Kagome did NOT want to hear. "Kagome dear, are you dating Inuyasha?"

END CHAPTER…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bwahahahahaha!!!! Just kidding! I'm not going to stop here**.

BACK TO STORY:

Kagome was silent for a moment with a red face. "Mom, where did you hear that?" she asked through clenched jaws.

"Well Koga said that you were."

"He said? Where exactly is he?"

"Oh you didn't know? Weren't you just on myspace? He told me he sent you a message saying that he was coming. Did you check your messages?"

"Mom, where is he?"

"Where is who?" came a deep voice. Something shot through Kagome's body and she bolted out the door, Sango still latched onto her. "Wait! Kagome! I thought you knew I was here!" Koga yelled behind them. _Oh shit he must have told me in the messages he sent me that I didn't read _Kagome thought.

They got to the car and Sango blurted out, "Kagome! Let go of my hand!" "Oh I forgot sorry. Sango just get into the car so we can go to the mall." Sango's eyes cheered up immediately as she got in the passenger side.

"Wait Kagome! Let me get in my car so I can go with you!" Koga's voice faded out in the distance as Kagome sped away.

"Damn, I really hope he gets beat up by Souta someday," Kagome muttered. "I second that," Sango said. "imagine that, me and Inuyasha… EWWWWWW!!!!" "Actually Kaggie, it's actually not that bad. You and Inuyasha actually make a good couple."

Kagome looked at Sango with a disgusted look. Someone honked behind them at the red light and both girls turned around.

Koga was behind them. And he was waving like a retard and pointing at Kagome and himself and making a heart shape with his hands. Weird.

"KAGOME!! YOU WENCH!!"

END CHAPTER… for real this time

**Akira Mai- **_Thanks for reading! Please R&R!!_

_**VERY IMPORTANT!!::**_

_Just to let you know so I don't worry you. It might take me a while to post another chappie so please maybe if I get more reviews, it'll encourage me to put up another chappie faster._

_Wish Me Luck!_

_**-Love always,**_

_Akira Mai.. FF writer_

**_xX I love lots cuz you actually read this chapter to this far... thank you very much. Xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**.:Love Me Babe:.**

**Akira Mai-**Finally!! I'm updating! Okay I'm just getting this chapter off the top of my head so if it's weird sometimes, it's my brain. LoL instead of italicizing it, I'm going to just leave it like this because italicizing takes forever to italicize and un-italicize. Just letting you know about that. I'm trying to do other things to make my chappies more interesting. Haha. . .

So like overall, I got 5 reviews. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .WTF!?! Hello? Where's the reviews at? But maybe because I have only 3 chappies right now I'm such a baka LMAO. Well anyway lets take a look at out little side story of out favorite crew. . . . . Oh yeah. . . BTW: if like I say cough cough with nothing around it, there's suppose to be those asterisks around it so yeaaaaaahhh. . . . .

**Inu-**WOW, she's actually updating.

**Kags-**I know huh

**Sangie (Sango's new nickname)-**FINALLY I wanted to see who I would end up with. . .

**Akira-**Who you end up with is not in this chapter Sangie. Did you think that you were gonna end up with Miroku cuz you always do. . . . *cough* *cough*

**Sangie-**. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Kags-**Look! She's blushing!!!

**Miroku-**She's blushing because of me? (smirks lecherously)

**Sangie-**Uhmmmmmmm no?

**Akira-**Riiiight. . .

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Chappie 3- Surprise Surprise  
**

Kagome kept looking in the rearview mirror nervously as Koga followed her and Sango to the mall. Sango all the while, was humming her favorite song that was currently playing on the radio. Kagome tapped her fingers to the beat of the music. _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3- _"OHMIGOD KAGOME!"

"What Sango?!?!" Kagome asked as she looked at the red light.

"I just saw the hottest guy ever!" Sango exclaimed like a little toddler seeing a balloon. Kagome looked in the direction Sango was looking at and practically drooled a pool. The hottest guy ever was walking down the street listening to music. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the hair. . .

Silver. . .

_Sesshomaru. . ._

_Or Inuyasha. . . _

_It's Sesshomaru. . ._

Suddenly, Sango stuck her head out of the window and yelled, "Hey!" the guy turned around and sure enough it was Sesshomaru. Sango immediately blushed and put her head back in. "Why isn't Sesshy driving his car?" Sango asked to no one in particular. "I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Kagome muttered as she started driving again and saw Sesshy start walking with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I don't know maybe cuz you're his best friend and I'm not and you are always talking to him like there's no tomorrow."

"Oh whatever, you're just jealous," Kagome taunted. "uh huh." Sango and Kagome continued to bicker about Fluffy until the song stopped and the DJ on the radio started talking. "OK folks, wasn't that a great song? Now the waited for song from Varsity Fanclub, Future Love!"

The two girls looked at each other and squealed. "Sango! Out favorite song is playing!"

Kagome started singing, since Sango cant sing. (a/n: otay, so yeah Sango cant sing but I mean in most stories, the girls can ALWAYS sing so I'm only making Kagome able to. Sorry if you're mad, but this is MY story and I can do whatever I want with it.)

_A couple of years  
And I'm gonna know your name  
It's like I waited for ya forever  
And I know this might sound insane  
But it wont be long  
'Til we're gonna take this up  
I'm talking about our future love_

_You're so far away  
Maybe you're right next door  
Got me picturing your face again  
Something worth waiting for  
I put all the others behind me  
They don't live up  
I know what I want  
What I need to the T_

Sango swayed to the music as Kagome sang with her beautiful voice. Since their windows were down, pedestrians could hear her sing. Most of them stopped to listen to the raven-haired beauty in the car.

_Baby if they asked me  
I would say I don't even know your name  
And if they asked meDoes it change?  
No, it don't change a thing  
Cuz there's something about the way you'll love me  
There's just something about the way you'll know me  
That I cant explain enough  
There's just something about ourfuture love  
There's just something about ourfuture love  
Walking hand in hand  
Going for a second date  
I can picture what you're wearing  
And a kiss I can almost taste  
_

_The thought of all the ways we'll meet for the very first time  
I can see the place, feel the love..  
First sight  
Oh no  
The minute u pull up next to me  
We standing there like destiny  
When it feels like you're fighting just to breathe that's when u know  
The minute I pull up next to you  
Suddenly I don't know what to do  
Everything inside you says that I'm the one_

(there's more to the song but it would be too long)

Kagome stopped singing when she noticed everyone was looking at her including Sango. She was so into the song that she was in another world and didn't notice the light turn green-it had been green for a while now-and none of the other drivers were complaining.

"W-O-W. Kagome you never got _that_ into a song," Sango said amazed. "Like sure you sing every once in a while but that, my friend, was totally OFF THE HOOK!"

Kagome blushed but didn't say anything. She was too embarrassed by the huge crowd applauding her. The rest of the drive to the mall was silent to Kagome but Sango just kept humming songs as they played.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey Kagome, lets go to uhhmm. . ." Sango trailed off as she looked at the massive selection of summer clothes stores. "Hey Kagome!"

Both girls turned around to see a nerdy looking kid with buck teeth and highwaters looking at Kagome. "Kagome, don't you remember me?" Kagome looked at the nerdy girl curiously. "Uh no. Who are you?"

"You seriously don't remember?"

"No."

"It's me, Saia, your cousin. . ." "Oh!" Kagome's eyes lit up and she ran to her cousin and gave her a big bear hug. "Ohemgee! I havent seen you in like forever!" they both squealed. "Ahem," came Sango's annoyed voice from behind Kagome.

"oh yeah, Saia this is Sango Taija by best friend."

"Yeah her BESTfriend." Sango emphasized best like it was all that. (haha I had no other way to put it.)

"So what are you doing here Saia?" Kagome asked still in shock at her cousin's sudden arrival. "Well I guess Auntie Mai (Kagome's mom) didn't tell you, I'm going to be here for a week with my mom."

Sango still look annoyed. This girl _Saia_ acted like she was rich ad popular but what was up with the clothes? "Uhm I don't mean to be rude Saia, but what's up with your clothes?" Sango asked rudely.

"Wait. What? Oh. Oh . Oh! My outfit! It's a costume I was trying on but the I saw Kagome and I _had_ to come out. The security guard let me go because I showed him you Kagome." Kagome looked at the security guard checking her out and shivered.

_He looks old enough to be my _**grandpa** Kagome shivered again and looked away. She was surprised to see that Saia was chatting animatedly while Sango stood there her fists balled up glaring at Saia. Tense. She shook her head and started to walk towards Victoria's Secret to shop for undergarments but a certain poster with a silver-haired hunk caught her eye.

Her heart started racing. Her vision went blurry. And her stomach did little flips. SESSHOMARU WAS MODELING AS AN UNDERWEAR MODEL. "No way," she muttered. "No way." His eyes were glazed with AMUSEMENT and all he was wearing was his underwear, no scratch that, his boxers.

_Damn, he's so well built and sexy _Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _I don't like Fluffy do I? NO I DON'T _"Hey Kaggie what's the matter?" sango asked as she walked to her friend. Sango gasped and nearly fainted. "Oh. My. Pocky. He's an. Un. Der . Wear. Mo. Del ," she whispered.

"And one hella fione one at that," Saia said as she looked Sesshomaru's nearly naked body up and down. "Kagome did you ever know this?"

"No." (let me help you get this scene, three teenagers staring at the sexiest man alive that's nearly naked. They're just standing there staring like a little kid staring at a candy machine. LMFAO)

_He has the sexiest abs ever _all three girls thought.

"I can so totally tell what you're thinking about Kagome. That Sesshomaru has the sexiest abs ever," came an amused Sesshomaru's voice behind her.

All three girls went rigid.

**END CHAPPIE**

**Akira Mai-**Hmmmmmm why is Fluffy an underwear model? Why is Kagome's evil cousin suddenly gone nice here to see Kagome? Why is Kagome suddenly hugging her evil cousin? Why is Kagome calling Fluffy sexy? Because he's fuckin fiiiiiiine. Why is Sango hatin on Saia? So many many questions but will they be answered in the next chapter? Maybe. . . . . . .

_**- Thanks for reading this chapter. Well wish me luck on the next one!**_

_**Akira Mai**_

_**- Oh yeah, i need ideas for what Sango and Kagome should buy at the mall because you know, I'm not that creative. LoL  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**.:Love Me Babe:.**

**Akira Mai-** So uh, its been a while since I updated and I kind of lied about updating in two days so can you please not be mad? Well anyway with that aside, eight reviews! Whoo! At least I'm moving on up. Ahem, now lets refresh our (and my) brains. Kagome and Sango found out that Sesshomaru was an underwear model. Kagomes cousin Saia -- who was always mean to Kagome when they were kids, came into town for awhile. Koga also came into town unexpectedly. What a greeeaaatt day right?

**Just An FYI-** As you ALL know, I do NOT own inuyasha, this will be my last disclaimer and I have no need to say it anymore. When the need to say I do own Inuyasha comes, I shall say it but that can take like many many many many years.

**Chappie 4 - What a day**

_Kagome stood frozen looking at the poster. Shoot! He's here and he's right behind me! _She thought frantically. She and Sango slowly turned to face Sesshomaru as Saia was already gaping at the youkai. "You see well uh. . . Why didn't you tell me you were an underwear model?" She asked, her voice getting higher.

"Oh dear Kagome, see if I told you you would've gone to every men's underwear department and looked for my wonderful poster," he said smiling.

"No I wouldn't," Kagome retorted.

"I would have," Saia interjected.

"Kagome, who is she?" Sesshomaru asked glancing at Saia like she was some kind of deadly poison. Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him 10 feet away from Sango and Saia. "The girl who looks like a geek right now is my cousin Saia Higurashi. When we were little, she used to always be mean to me like pull my hair behead my dolls and then lie to my mom about it. Now she comes into town with her mom acting all goody-goody towards me," Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru glanced very quickly at Saia. She waved at him and in response he grimaced. "See?" Kagome asked grimacing also. Shoppers who didn't know Kagome would've thought that her and Sesshomaru were dating by how close they were. A 13 year-old looking girl strolled by with a group of her friends and made goo goo eyes at the ice prince.

Sesshomaru didn't notice but Kagome snickered. "What?" he asked.

"You didn't see what those girls did?" she asked incredulous. He looked at her blankly. "Oh never mind, you clueless dog," Kagome muttered the last part but of course he heard. His eyes narrowed. Kagome tried to let go of his hand but he held on tighter. Kagome looked at him her eyes wide.

"Kagome arent we suppose to go shopping?" Sango whined. "Yes we are," Kagome struggled to say as she tried to get out of Sesshomaru's vise like grip. A high tied pony tail coming through the doors caught her attention.

"Lets go," she said pulling a surprised Sesshomaru. Sango got up quickly, happy to be leaving Saia alone but she followed also. The group of four walked into Victoria's Secret with the employees looking at Sesshomaru. The girls went straight to the bra section. _What is this place? I've never even been in here before _Sesshomaru thought _It's like a girl heaven or something._

Saia went looking for thongs and surprised Sesshomaru by asking, "Hey Sesshy, do you like this?" He just stared at her with cold hard eyes. "Hey Fluffy, do you like this?" Kagome asked holding up a lace bra. He looked at her wonderingly. "Yeah sure Kagome its wonderful," he said enthusiastically. Kagome grinned and went back to helping Sango.

Saia stood there amazed at how Kagome could change Sesshomaru's mood so quickly.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

-1 hour later-

The four people walked out with Sesshomaru holding the bags. He wanted to know what else they bought after they pushed him into the waiting room for guys but they wouldn't let him peek.

"Where to Sango?" Kagome and Saia asked. "Uh, wherever my feet lead me?" Sango looked at her feet. They started walking chatting animatedly. Sesshomaru trialed a couple feet back and tried to be sneaky.

He opened Kagome's bag slightly and peered in. _Oh dear god. What does she plan on doing with _this_? _He quickly closed the bag and walked faster to catch up with the carefree girls. Saia had already left due to the fact that she had to take off her costume or the security guard would come after her.

All three teenagers looked relieved that Saia was gone for a while. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome closely. _She kind of looks like the type of girl that would do that. Hm. . . Wonder why she bought it though_. He didn't notice that Kagome was staring right back at him. "Hey Sesshomaru are you ok? You're kinda looking at me weird," Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

"Well look what we found! The wench, her follower, and my asshole of a brother!" Inuyasha exclaimed from their left. Kagome and Sesshomaru's eyes turned into slits. Sango cracked her knuckles getting ready. Inuyasha seemed unbothered by their actions until Kagome let out a low growl sound. _Whoa, is this girl a demon too?_ Inuyasha thought but shook his head. "What do you want _Inuyasha_," Sesshomaru said Inuyasha's name with pure hatred.

"Cant a guy just say hi?"

"No," all three glaring people said. Kagome clenched her fists when she saw who he was with.

Kikyo.

He knew what happened in between her and Kikyo over him but he didn't care. He always wanted to hurt her. Kagome crossed her arms to keep from punching Kikyo in the eye. "Inu-hun, lets go somewhere else," Kikyo purred. She was wearing a very short black miniskirt, a very tight crop-top and those hooker boots. "You go Kikyo I'll catch up with you," Inuyasha said his eyes tight. People walking by noticed the tension in the air and walked away quickly in another direction.

Just then Kagome's phone rang.

"Hello?"

. . .

"Oh hi Mom."

. . .

"But I'm not done with the mall yet and-"

. . .

"Yeah ok I'll be home in like 10 minutes. I just need to finish something up."

"Uh-huh."

. . .

"Ok see you at home then. Buh-bye."

Kagome hung up at glared at Inuyasha. "You ignorant excuse of a boy, stop bothering me or you'll get it," she spat. Inuyasha just looked at her like she grew another head. Another phone rang and Inuyasha answered.

"Hello?"

. . .

"What do you want Dad?"

. . .

"WHAT! I'm not going over there!"

. . .

"Why do I need to go anyway?"

. . .

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Fine if my well being counted on it I'll go."

. . .

"Yeah whatever. I am NOT riding in the same car with her though."

Kagome's eyes got wide. "Whatever. Bye." Inuyasha hung up and headed towards the exit. Kagome followed since her car was that way. Sango and Sesshomaru exchanged confused looks and quickly trailed behind the two fuming teenagers.

-15 minutes later-

Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha slowly walked up the shrine steps. Sesshomaru was waiting in his car too confused to follow. Finally they made it up and went inside.

There was Kagome's mom, Inuyasha's dad, some men in black, and a tea pot. Mrs. Higurashi patted the spot next to her. Kagome went over and sat down. "Now Kagome promise you wont get mad when I tell you this," Mrs. Higurashi said softly. Kagome nodded. Mr. Taisho said the same to Inuyasha and Inuyasha just looked at his dad.

"The both of you are engaged to each other."

**End Chappie. . . . . . . . . **

Dun Dun Dun . . . . . . . . .

**Akira Mai-** OH NO! Inu and Kags are engaged! What's gonna happen? Well only I know but you'll find out soon enough (I hope). And I'm sorry if that was short. I was just in a hurry to update a chapter. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya !! As you realized, I'm back. (: So let's get down to biseeness. I read this story over and over again, and I just realized, this story is so LAME ! I got myself thinking, _Why the fuck did I write this crap?????_ But even if I'm having SO much fun writing this, I gotta finish this for you people. :D

**

* * *

Chapter 4 -**

Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. Taisho stared at Inuyasha and Kagome, expecting them to just suddenly "Omg! We're engaged! Let's kiss and hug and do all those other things we teenagers do!" But it never happened. "Mom, are yous serious?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yes I am Kagome. You and Inuyasha are both old enough to be set up arranged marriages so his father and I set up a meeting to get you to married," Mrs. Higurashi said that with a hugenormous smile. (Is hugenormous even a word?) Inuyasha stared at Kagome like she was a dog with five heads. "So then. . ." He trailed off. "You two will be living in your own home together starting this weekend," Mr. Taisho said. Even though he was only 32, he sounded like an old wise man that had been around for a long time.

Kagome's face turned bright red and she clenched her hands together into tight balls. "Mom," she started slowly, "what about Koga?" "oh honey! You've finally realized what a nice boy Koga is! But since I've already arranged it with Mr. Taisho, you are to be wed to Inuyasha." The front door in the living room opened and shut very quietly with Sesshomaru in the door's frame. He looked at the scene before him and smirked.

A red-faced Kagome looking like a tomato, Inuyasha just looking as retarded as ever, and Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. Taisho staring at them like they were little children sure was a hilarious sight. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked. "As a matter of fact Sesshomaru, there is. I need you to help Kagome pack up her things and put them into boxes so they can immediately be moved to their new house," Mrs. Higurashi grinned.

"What about my things?" Inuyasha asked. "Son, you're packing them yourself AND you're taking my soon to be daughter-in-law shopping tomorrow after school," Mr. Taisho said and then laughed as he saw Inuyasha's face turn a deep red. He walked with a light stride as he went towards the door. "Kagome, I hope you enjoy living in my brand new summer home I bought for you and your fiancé," he said before he turned and left out the door with the bodyguards following.

-The next morning-

"Oh my gosh! Kagome! Why didn't you tell anyone you were going to marry Inuyasha!?" Girls and guys alike bombarded Kagome with these kinds of questions the next day at school when she arrived. Good thing Sesshomaru was there to save the day. "thanks bunches Sesshy," she said smiling as he walked her to 1st period. "No problem Kags," he said smiling back. "Kagome! Your mom called me and told me to make sure you and Inu tookd pictures and hugged and kissed and shit like that today!" Sango yelled as she ran towards the two best friends.

Kagome's jaw dropped at what Sango just said. "You're kidding," she said. "NOPE!" Sango seemed to be really happy for some reason. "Sesshomaru, where's Inu?" Sango asked the ice prince. He looked at her like she was a talking marshmallow. "How would I know?" his cold exterior came back once again. "OH I don't know, maybe because you're his B-R-O-T-H-E-R," "Thank you for the spelling lesson Ms Taija but last time I checked, I was his H-A-L-F B-R-O-T-H-E-R."

Sango looked at him for a terrifying moment before she looked around and saw a flash a silver in the crowds of people. She high bolted it for that flash faster than you could say "weirdoooo". Kagome and Sesshomaru exchanged looks. Sango soon arrived with a gloomy Inuyasha in tow. "What the fuck do you want now Higurashi?" he glared daggers at her. Kagome said nothing and that surprised him for he expected a smart comeback from her. "Inuyasha and Kagome, if you guys DON'T kiss this instant I shall tell youe mother and father," Sango ordered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh fuck my dad," Inuyasha said. "I already did," Kagome said grinning. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at Kagome wonderingly for about a millisecond. "Oh just hurry up and kiss you guys can flirt with each other later. Im serious you two, Inuyasha, your dad told me that you have to kiss Kagome so girls would stop calling him and Kagome, your mom told me to make sure you two kiss so boys would stop calling," Sango looked deadly.

Suddenly Miroku came up and pushed Inuyasha and Kagome together so their lips touched. The three expected the two to immediately pull back but they didn't. They stood there, lips locked, eyes closed, bodies pressed close. (As in _Kagome's boobies pushed up against Inuyasha's non boobies_, causing him to MAJOR bone. HAHA. I'm so weird.)

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome as she put her arms around his neck. Sango fished in her purse for her handy dandy camera but seemed to never find it. "FUCK!" she whispered loudly. "OWW!" Inuyasha suddenly yelped. He pulled back but Kagome was pinching his ear so he had no where to go. "You freako! You sick perverted weirdo!" She glared at Mirkou and Inuyasha and then let him go. "What the fuck is your fuckin problem you bitch?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome just walked away with Sango following her and Sesshomaru standing there for the first time in his life, dazed.

"Kagome, are you ok? What's wrong?" Sango asked. "What's wrong?" Kagome looked like she was going to cry. "Me and Inuyasha used to date a couple of years ago before you moved here and that kiss brought back so many memories. That was one of those kisses that led me to getting pregnant with his baby."

**DUN DUN DUN. End Chappie.**

Good ehh? Too short? I think so too. I'm in a hurry guys. So so sorry. But I'll make it up by updating by Wednesday or Thursday. REVIEWW!


	6. IMPORTANT ! AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Well, I don't know how to start this. Ok, so after the time and consideration I put on this story, I'm not getting a good feeling from it; you know? SO basically I longer have the heart to continue updating 'Love Me Babe' **

**Sorry….. So then this story is DISCONTINUED. Don't be mad at me. I'm coming up with a new story. It'll be better than this one WAY better.**

Hoping you'll find it in your heart to forgive me,

iSesshomaru


End file.
